The invention is based on a fuel injection valve for internal combustion engines.
In one such fuel injection valve, known from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 400 886 A1, a pistonlike valve member is guided axially displaceably in a bore of a valve body. The valve member, on its end toward the combustion chamber, has a valve sealing face, with which it cooperates with a stationary valve seat face on the valve body. A high-pressure fuel conduit, which is connected to an injection line of an injection pump and is acted upon thereby with high fuel pressure in alternation, discharges at the valve seat. Downstream, the valve seat face is adjoined by at least one injection opening into the combustion chamber of the engine to be supplied. During the intervals between injections, the valve member keeps the communication between the high-pressure conduit and the injection opening closed by means of the contact of the sealing face of the valve member with the valve seat. If an injection is to take place, then the valve member is lifted from the valve seat by the high fuel pressure, and a flow cross section to the injection openings is opened between the sealing face and the valve seat face.
The valve member is urged in the closing direction by a restoring force, which in the known fuel injection valve is generated by two valve springs in line axially with one another, of which a first valve spring acts upon the valve member constantly, and a second valve spring does not engage the valve member until after a certain opening stroke motion.
The valve springs are disposed in a spring chamber that is formed in a valve retaining body which in turn is axially braced against the valve body. The spring chamber in the known fuel injection valve is closed, on its end remote from the combustion chamber and from the valve body, by a lid that is secured to the valve body by means of an adjustable spring stop that is screwed into the spring chamber.
The known fuel injection valve has the disadvantage, however, that securing the lid to the valve body entails major production and assembly effort and expense.